AllenKanda
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: 1: Pick a pairing you like. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4: Do ten of these then post away  M for sex references and language


**A/N:** really, I said I'd be done with fanfics. And i was happy with that thought. but then I saw haw little love the yaoi of D. Gray-man gets and i had to write some. and it just so happens I've got a writing meme I've been waiting for a couple to write for and bing! idea. and thus you have a Yullen fic out of a writing meme.

forgive me, as this is my first Yullen fanfic.

Meme rules:

1: Pick a pairing or fandom you like.  
2: Turn your music player on and turn it to random/shuffle (I chose my Sex Songs CD .")  
3: Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You only have the duration of the song; when it starts yo start and when it stops you stop. No lingering after! No matter how weird, horrid or wacked out your drabble/ficlet is.  
4: Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

**Song 1: Love Sex Magic (Ciara ft Justin Timberlake)**

It was just them and no one else in the entire house was awake. Forget that it was a mission they were on, Allen felt the need to show Kanda the wonders of the bedroom, and no not for sleeping either.

Kanda had known that sex existed for a long while but had never really expressed any interest before. Now he felt he could easily become addicted to the feelings of pleasure.

Needless to say, no one slept too well, and the two afore mentioned males were tired all day.

* * *

**Song 2: This Love (Maroon 5)**

It was impossible anyway, Kanda figured. Allen was the fourteenth. A Noah. And was now locked up in a cell refusing to eat, talk, or even sometimes listen.

But, he figured, that was okay because Kanda would constaintly call them off and back on.

Allen, in his cell sharing thoughts with Kanda, thought it was awfully amusing that now that Kanda would want him more now that there was no way to contact each other.

* * *

**Song 3: If You Seek Amy (Britney Spears)**

Allen was loveable. just ask anyone who's interacted with him. To Kanda it almost seemed the white haired boy used this fact to make everyone fall _in_ love with him.

It drove Kanda nuts and Allen would just give him his innocent eyes and everything would repeat. Allen already had Lavi and Linali under his thumb already and Kanda was almost there too.

Kanda could see people's eyes follow his Allen everywhere. He hated it.

* * *

**Song 4: Shewolf (Shakira)**

Allen felt almost smothered. He loved Kanda, sure, and the elder was amazing in bed, but Allen wanted to branch out and try other people.

Especially on nights like this one when Kanda declared "No sex- that's final". If Allen were a dog his tail would be inbetween his legs every moment he was with Kanda and the latter wasn't looking at him. and nightfall just made it worse. The romantic moon and stars with beautiful people ll around him yet somehow off limits.

* * *

**Song 5: Show me Love [extended] (T. a. T. u.)**

Allen had both almost died and been in China for a good long wile since he last saw Kanda and had made no contact whatsoever with the latter man.

When he came back, Kanda wouldn't even look at him, much less talk to him. And Allen wanted Kanda for more than conversation.

When Kanda rolled over so as not to see the now entering Allen, it was the last straw.

Allen kneeled by the bed, took Kanda's hand and whispered "Kanda, please fuck me." Kanda gave in.

It was loud and lasted all night. No one nearby slept that well at all, but they were glad to see a smile on Allen's face the next day.

* * *

**Song 6: Dear Maria, Count Me In (All Time Low)**

Allen decided that he was going to propose to Kanda. He may know next to nothing about the elder, but he really didn't care too much.

Of course, all the marriage turned into was rings, more sex, and being shunned by the pope and catholic church-which really didn't bother them too much, so long as they bth kept their jobs. Most were happy for them and the rest avoided them, they didn't mind though.

* * *

**Song 7: I Hate Everything About You (three days grace)**

Really, if you asked anyone, they'd say that Allen and Kanda hated each other. If you saw them interact anytime in the light of day you'd thing so too.

However, what was done only in the privacy of a locked bedroom was kept between the two occupants. Even the loud moans never left the premise.

If you asked Allen and Kanda they'd look at each other, Allen would smile, they'd look back at you, and give two contradicting answers.

* * *

**Song 8: Sugar, We're going down (Fall Out Boy)**

Kanda could be high maintenance, he knew, but he'd do many things to make Allen happy.

He'd walk in on Lavi pinning Allen to the wall and the younger's hands tangled in red hair, turn, and walk away. He could find Allen holding Linalee in a tight embrace around her waist, lips locked tightly to hers and he'd simply leave. He never really cared. In the end, Kanda would make Allen his and that was that.

* * *

**Song 9: Stella (All Time Low)**

It was late. In fact it was so late that it was early and Kanda was leaaving Allen's room, leaving the younger, drunk, sated, naked, and asleep.

It annoyed Allen, only when he was drunk would Kanda lay a hand on him in affection, and it was addicting to see Kanda in bed too. But it was something Allen was never allowed see sober.

He decided to kee getting drunk so he could keep having Kanda.

* * *

**Song 10 (finale): Dance, Dance (Fall Out Boy)**

Kanda was an all buisness type of person and suked with small talk. So when he wanted Allen it was shown completely though his actions.

Now, thanks to those actions, they were down and dirty in Kanda's room in mid-day making as much nose as they could if only to make the expirence better.

Sex was all they ever seemed to want from each other anyway.

* * *

**A/N: T**here, done. If you want any of the above ideas to be made in =to an actual _fic_ just tell me and I shall make it. ^w^

Love!~

~Evelynn


End file.
